


The Most Amazing Place

by Meneth221b



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I cried the whole time i was writing this, WW84 spoilers, angst baby, only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meneth221b/pseuds/Meneth221b
Summary: WW84 spoilersLast moments of Steve Trevor's second life.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Most Amazing Place

Steve staggered backwards as Diana tore away from his embrace. His ears prickled to search for Diana’s voice even though his heart knew there was no point to it. She was gone and he was about to go. 

He knew he was leaving. He knew his second chance was coming to an end. 

He turned back to the buildings and ran until he found the one he was looking for. He was panting heavily. Your soul slowly escaping a man’s body will do that to you. His eyesight began to blur as he opened the elevator door to his floor. He burst into the disorderly flat. The one he had woken up in. 

If possible they had left it messier than he had found it. Clothes everywhere, he spotted the American issue fanny pack and laughed breathlessly. His knees buckled but he fought to walk to the centre of the room and held onto the last 24 hours. He felt the presence of her love all around him.

Tears helplessly escaped his eyes and he smiled, just like the last time he had left the world. 

He could do this infinite times if that meant he could spend infinity with Diana. 

He knelt as the life in him slowly faded, helpless to Diana renouncing her wish. The thought that she’d be leaping across the city helping people, shining with infinite power and tracking down Max Lord was enough. They need her. 

His eyes spotted her white skirt on the sofa and it was enough. He wiped the tears from his eyes to look around the room clearly for the last time. Food wrappers (on demand cheese!), vibrant clothes, her laughter and her standing there saying his name. His back hit the ground and his eyes drifted towards the window to see the clear sky. He couldn’t hear the chaos outside. All he could imagine was her saving this new world, helping it with her kindness and loving it unconditionally like they’d loved each other. 

With all his remaining energy, he whispered into the air of the most amazing place in the universe his last thought: 

I love you Diana.


End file.
